Conversaciones de Chicas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No está bien escuchar conversaciones de chicas. No si eres un hombre. No si eres un shinigami. No si eres un capitán. No si eres Hitsugaya Toshiro y menos si es que estas escuchando a Kurosaki Karin.


Conversaciones de Chicas.

Apoyó cautelosamente su oreja contra la puerta del cuarto de su teniente, donde ella y su tercer oficial recientemente adquirida estaban teniendo una conversación que Matsumoto Rangiku había recalcado era "solo para chicas".

-¡Vaya!- oyó una exclamación por parte de Hinamori Momo.

¿Hinamori? ¿Ella también estaba allí?

-¿Y cómo se sintió mientras te penetraba?- esa si era Matsumoto, pero apenas presto atención a eso.

Estaba más interesado en su tema de conversación.

¡¿Pero de qué demonios estaban hablando?! Pensaba muy sonrojado Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Bueno…- Kurosaki Karin, su tercer oficial, hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. –Pues al principio me dolía un poco, pero ya luego no fue tan malo.-

Toshiro se alejó de la puerta a toda velocidad como si esta quemara, tratando de calmar sus ganas de gritar, liberar su bankai y matar a alguien. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo que él creía que estaban hablando?

¿Era aquella una conversación acerca de la virginidad perdida de Karin?

Sintió la bilis subírsele a la garganta con el solo pensamiento de otro hombre tocándola. Tenía que ser una broma, definitivamente eso tenía que ser. ¡No podía ser cierto lo que oía! Volvió a recostarse contra la puerta, rezando por no haberse perdido mucho de la conversación.

-¿Fue bueno contigo?- esa era la teniente del escuadrón ocho… no recordaba su nombre.

-Sí, fue muy dulce. Yo le dije que lo hiciera lento y él, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba impaciente, fue despacio tal y como lo pedí.- contestó la Kurosaki, sus palabras como una dolorosa bofetada para el capitán de ojos turquesa.

-Que suerte tienes, Karin-chan, la primera vez que me lo hicieron a mí fue muy brusca y dolorosa…- esa voz no la reconoció, y tampoco le importo, solo apretó los puños, mientras sentía su reiatsu elevarse cada vez más y más a causa de la furia.

Furia por la comprensión, la certeza de que Karin había perdido su virginidad con un tipo cualquiera, uno que de ninguna manera la amaba como él a ella, un tipo que si alguna vez descubría quien era, lo mataría del modo más doloroso que se le ocurriera.

Iba a volver a apoyarse contra la puerta, dispuesto a averiguar quién era el futuro cadáver, pero se detuvo al ver como esta estaba abierta, y Karin, Matsumoto, Hinamori, la teniente del ocho, la teniente Kuchiki, y Inoue Orihime lo observaban con distintas expresiones en el rostro.

Inoue Orihime lo observaba confundida, la teniente Kuchiki lo miraba como si no se acabara de creer que él, tan respetado capitán, había sido pescado escuchando conversaciones de chicas, la boca de la teniente del ocho casi tocaba el piso, Hinamori lo observaba alegremente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Matsumoto con picardía y Karin… ¿divertida?

-Vaya, vaya, capitán… ¿acaso quiere unirse a nuestra conversación?- canturreó Matsumoto risueña.

-Sí, justo estábamos hablando de las inyecciones que recibí esta mañana, ya sabes, los del escuadrón cuatro insistieron por temor a las enfermedades que podría traer del mundo de los humanos.- acotó Karin de manera burlona, como si supiera exactamente lo que Toshiro había malpensado.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al de pelo blanco, mientras todas las mujeres reían, salvo por Karin, que solo tenía una media sonrisa socarrona. La miró mal, la intensidad de su mirada turquesa chocando contra los sarcásticos ojos oscuros.

La sonrisa se deslizo del rostro de la Kurosaki al perderse en su mirada, y justo en ese momento, Toshiro se fue a la máxima velocidad de su shumpo.

Y esta vez era él el que sonreía de manera burlona, sabiendo que Karin ahora sería interrogada por Matsumoto y sus demás amigas.

Fin.

Hola! n.n/

Muchas gracias a las q comentaron mi otro OS :'D

Este es mi segundo HitsuKarin para apoyar a la causa de superar a los hitsuhina :D

Si no tengo ningún contratiempo, tal vez suba otro más a la noche cx

Me gusta mucho Toshiro celoso, así q no se sorprendan si ven q hago más fics de este tipo xP

COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO :D

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
